Embrace Instresting
by HazeAero
Summary: A person is interesting depending on what you depict different as. However, being indifferent amid 'humans' is rather diverse to most, if not all 'yokai'. But, aren't 'humans' a kind of 'yokai? Or is it the other way around? Or is it something different all together? Harlem... Hold for now. Haz A Nice day!
1. Chapter 1

_Embrace Interesting_

* * *

_Summary: A person is interesting depending on what you depict different as. However, being indifferent amid 'humans' is rather diverse to most, if not all 'yokai'. But, aren't 'humans' a kind of 'yokai'? Or is it the other way around? Or is it something different all together?_

_..._

_Like most people on this site, if not all people, I don't own Rosario+Vampire or anything else that belongs to someone or something else..._

* * *

...

"A beginning of a new day of a new life..." {_Well who would've known that statement was truer than I would've of thought or liked... But, then again, it was 'luck' or the 'master' (Headmaster) to the strings of my puppet (life), 'pulling' the strings. But, I could hope it was for better, and not for worst.} _

I was just looking out the widow admiring the scenery... Then I realized it was just me and the bus-driver. 'This better not turn up like an action movie...' {_Oh how right was I...}_

...

After a while, I finally looked up. 'I knew it...' The driver was staring right at me through a mirror... 'What's with all the creepiness?' He said a few things I just answered with yes or something like that not really bothering to listening to him...

"That's one scary ass school, you're going to..." That got me confused... and frightened... {_But I could not help it because I was just only 'human'...}_

"What do you mean by that?" I just spoke my mind, honest as always.

...

And...

My cousin called...

The call ended abruptly and then there was no land, or anything for that matter... Just blackness... I resorted to looking back down at my feet. 'Please don't kill me... I'm too young to die...' I pray silently.

* * *

After what felt like dropping, the bus stopped. 'Thank Kami...' I thanked even though I wasn't religionist, well not too much, anyway...

...

I just as I got off, the bus-driver said, "Hey, watch your back, kid."

I turn back and faced the scarecrow that apparently had a sense of direction... I was just about to reply but not before turning. However, when I did, I was talking to air. I sighed, "What was with his eyes...?" I went back to my phone to call back my tomboy of a cousin... The phone wasn't working...

An eerie forest with trees that look like some had some black eyes and mouths. "Oh god no... I'm not walking through that..." I muttered to myself. I think I saw glowing eyes looking right at me from every direction. 'What the hell is with these glowing eyes...?!' I stood in awe. Behind the (very) disturbing forest was a church-looking building. "Damn..."

'I'm going to be okay... I'm okay to be okay... I'm going to be okay..." A 'pack' of bats flied around me. 'Where the hell did they come from?! ...And what's with all the tombstones...?'

...

"Tck Tck Tck," This noise repeated whilst speeding the tempo for a second or two... I turned to see bat... I turned back around. 'Really jus-"

I was hit by a bike... 'What The Hell!'

...

...

Before I took notice of it, I was on the ground. I tried to grip the ground to feel something soft. Really soft...

"Oh..." What I touched, moaned... I shuttered and finally opened my eyes.

I saw a super cute and equally gorgeous girl... 'My hand is on...' I trailed my arm down to my hand... 'Her thigh...'

...

We froze...

"I, uh... It's not what you think!" My hand felt warm and wet... Blood was on my hand and it was getting hard to breathe out of my right part of my nose...

"Oh you're bleeding..." The young woman took out a tissue from her pocket. Before I realized it, she was in my face. I blushed but didn't move a muscle.

"Oh that smell..." She looked at my chest (neck).

'What smell?' I sniffed her hair... 'Oh, her hair smells so good...'

She grabbed my face, my blush deepened. "I can't help it... be-because I'm a vampire..."

'A vamp-'

A shock in my neck made my protest against her. 'I-is s-she sucking my blood?!'

...

After a moment or two, she pulled back. "Errk! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"

"You bit me..." I wasn't really worried because if a girl like her bit me. I would not mind, maybe, just a little...

I felt my neck to find no holes... 'Good grief...' I sighed to my (not so) good luck.

We both picked up our stuff that fell. And then she asked, "You going to Yokai Academy?"

"Yea, are you going too?" I was kind of hoping she would say yes. Yes because I would actually know someone. And 'kind of' because I wish I did not go that school. {_Well at the moment that was...}_

"Oh, is this your first year?" I asked somewhat scared because she just bit me.

"Oh this is mine too!" I wish I could hear that voice every day, every second of my life... "...But, I have to ask... Well... What do you think about vampires?" 'Is this a joke? It has to be one...'

"There's nothing wrong them. I don't have the slightest problem with them." I spook honestly as always.

Aaaaanndd...

She jumped on me...

"Wha-"

"Well... In that case, could we be friends? What do you think?!" 'She is so close...'

"S-s-sure." 'Me, friends with this cute and beautiful girl... What are the odds?'

She got off me... 'So close...' "Oh I was nervous because I didn't have any friends at this school... Well, my name is Moka Akayshiya! What is yours?" 'So cute...'

"Um... M-my name is Tsukune Aono." 'I can believe I get to go to school with a girl as cute as her...'

* * *

"Welcome students! My Name is Shizuka Nekonome..." 'Wow, even the teachers are nice!'

...

"A school for monsters..." 'A What!?"

...

...

"The only option is to learn how to coexistence with them!" A stick she seemed pull out of nowhere put emphasis into her statement with some background lightning. 'Wait what!'

...

"Tch. A bunch of boring rules..." A 'bad boy' next me said, lying back in relax.

"And you are... Ah huh! Saizo Komiya."

"With these powers why don't we just eat them? Or that's I would do anyway." I cover my face from him with my book. But, I'm pretty sure it would do anything to protect me from a 'yokai'...

"Well now, there's no chance that's happening because all students and teachers are monsters. So no exception got it? You see..." Now she's talking about a secret barrier... and say that a human would die immediately walking into here... 'What! I should have died?! Dear Kami...'

"Say what you want, but I been smelling human this whole time..." 'He can smell me?! Oh Kami...'

...

"I'm so sorry, I'm late..." A very familiar voice was heard through my ears... 'Moka?'

"Ah, It's okay. Go ahead and introduce yourself." I heard a small shuffle of feet.

"Hi! I'm Moka Akashiya."

Comments were heard through the class about her, Moka Akashiya. I looked up. It really was her.

"She is so hot!" "I know, right!" "I would want to date her..."

Her eyes locked on mine...

Aaaaanndd...

She jumped on me...

Again...

"Tssuuukkuunne!"

* * *

After class, Moka dragged me out of class...

'Is this a dream?'

There was only one thing I didn't like about this 'dream' though... A school full of monster and I'm the only human... I don't want any if all attention.

...

We stopped, actually she let go of my arm, to get something from the vending machine. I got a random soda and she got tomato juice. 'Maybe she just likes tomatoes that much?' Just as I was just going to get my can, but our hands touched.

"Ahh! I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to!" I jumped back quicker than any human or monster thought possible.

"Ah... You're silly."

Aaaaanndd...

I'm struck in a now broken pillar...

...

We were now on a bench drinking our drinks... I stopped and looked towards somewhere around me... I swear there's something there... "Sup' Sexy. So your name is Moka Akashiya." Soda flied out my mouth...

...

The 'bad boy' known as Saizo Komiya was now holding me by my blazer's collar.

"Hey! Let him go!" Moka was pleading for the monster to release me. 'At least she does not want me around for just my blood...'

"So tell me, what's a smoking hot babe like you make friends with a weakling like this guy? I mean come on..." My world turned into oblivion... or I just closed my eyes... My back hit something glassy and metallic... "Forget that punk ass, and hang out with me instead."

'Wasn't that Saizo guy? Where is he...?'

"No way! I prefer to hang out with nice people, thank you!"

'Isn't that Moka...?'

"Tsukune!" My eyes finally opened...

"I'm fine, it's alright. See?" My back and head was hurt but there weren't any bruises from the pain. So, I got up.

* * *

We were on the schools roof, admiring the scenery. "That was scary, huh? But are you sure you're okay after all that?" 'No I really can't... I have a faint urge to kill him... Why? I've never had a thought about killing anything, even insects... But that was a monster power, huh. Crazy strength...'

"I don't know, he was really strong through." I sighed softly.

She patted my back, laughing and saying, "Oh, Tsukune, you're so funny. You acted like you never seen a monster. So what kind of monster are you anyway? Oh wait... We're not suppose to reveal that to anyone... Sorry, never mind, you don't have to answer that..." Oh yea one of the rules of the school.

"But I kind of want to because you told me what you were..." I turned and looked at her.

"Yea, I know. But that was before I knew the rules here." She gripped the sides of her face, blushing innocently.

Yea, yea, yea, me being honest again... "You know, you don't look like a vampire very much..."

Moka put her hands down and replied with, "Well not right now. But... Look." I looked at her... 'Her breast?!'

"Err...Look at what! Err..." I blushed madly... I usually don't if at all, talk to girls... And now I was looking at her breast... 'What the hell is wrong with me...? My parents taught me better...'

"It's okay. Look at the Rosario. When this comes off, I turn to my true form. My very terrifying vampire form..."

I whispered to myself, "You're a real vampire..."

She continued, "That why I wear it. It is a charm to seal my powers away." She stopped and looked at her cross in her hands. "I can't even take it off myself... So..." She looked a bit nervous near the end.

"It's okay." I scratched my cheek looking away as she looked towards me again. "I'm sure if you look a little scarier, you're still Moka."

Aaaaanndd...

She jumped on me...

Once again...

"Oh! Tssuukkuunee!" 'She likes to hug...' "I knew you would understand! You're my first friend here..." She let go of me and looked towards my chest (neck)... "And also I feel I should tell you, you were my first person I drank from. I only drank tomato juice and transfusion bags. I never drank someone's blood before..." 'She's so cute...' "...So rich. That feeling." 'What is she talking about?'

...

Suddenly Moka turned into someone else but with a different hair and eye color... 'What was that?! Was that what Moka was talking about...?'

"Ah! I'm sorry but I have to do something..." I push Moka back.

...

'How can she be so cute but still be a vampire...' I was off the roof by now and running through the halls, catching glares and odd looks. While running, I looked at everyone, thinking if everyone else can look like a human that means they're a monster too... 'I'm in a school full of monsters...'

* * *

After gathering my things, I now stood in front of the school just wishing to live... {_I'm lucky I didn't...}_

"...Tsukune!" A voice shouted from behind. 'Moka...' "You're leaving aren't you?"

"It's just... I think it would be better if I went to a human school." My hands were shaking...

"A human school..." She could feel her gaze just on me. "W-why..."

I yelled "Look! Moka, I really like you! I really do... B-but I j-just can't stay here-"

"N-no Way! You can go to a human school!" She ran out to me, trying to take my bag?

"M-Moka! P-Please!" She stopped, looking down...

"I'm sorry..." Her voice timid and quiet. "It's just... I don't like humans every much. I know because I attended human schools all the way up to junior high..."

'Aw no... She's about to cry. What kind of person am I...?'

"I was all alone. cuz' humans don't believe in monsters. I felt so different like... Like I should even be there... All I ever thought about was that I wanted a friend " 'Only if I met her... But she's a monster' "But then I met you, and you became my friend. And you said you didn't mind if I was a vampire, Tsukune..." 'She's crying! Shit!' I was frozen as if I was in a block of ice. "And in the first time of my life, I finally didn't fell alone anymore." She stopped to wipe her tears of some kind of emotion that I could not figure out.

My voice worked... At the wrong moment too... "What if I turned out to be one of those... humans, you hate so much... Would you still feel the same way about me?"

Moka's expression changed and I didn't need to see to know. Nevertheless, I continued, "And that's what I am! The only reason I'm here is because of a major mix-up!" By now, Moka already took a few steps back, crying again.

"You're lying, you have to be... No human can come in here." Her faced turned some between disguised and scared. Either way, it was not a pretty face on the usually out-going and joy Moka. {_Or at least on the 'Outer Moka'}_

"I knew you would look at me like that... Like all the other monster..." I looked away from her. {_Me and my big mouth...} _

"Tsukune..." Her face changed that was all I knew, not what expression she made but the action of her face moving.

"I don't belong here, we both know that... And you hate humans like me, so I'll just take my leave..." To my word, I started walking (running) away.

"Tsukune wait!" Moka shouted from behind me. But, I did not listen...

* * *

I somehow got lost on the way to the scarecrow. {_I'm glad I did...} _On the way, I got a weird feeling that someone was by a tree I passed. The same feeling that happened before Sazio came out and threw me at the vending machine.

"AAHHHH!" 'Don't tell me who that is...' I sighed, my nice nature got over me... 'Oh god... A fight between a monster and me, a normal 'human', not a fair match.' {_And it wasn't}_

_..._

I came to see Moka flying into a tree...

"AAHHHH!" My eyes widen... 'Just with his tongue too...'

"Stop It!" My voice was wavering, I was scared... "You! Get The Hell Away From Her NOW!" The 'NOW' came out as a roar. But I didn't notice.

As a tiny whisper from Moka, she managed to get out, "Tsukune..."

"How 'Bout, You Beat It!" And a punch that packed power or at least to a human, was sent at Tsukune to send him flying. "What are you suppose to be a monster or a mouse?! Mwhahahaha!"

"Tsukune!" Was the only noise I could only make that out as I rolled down a random steep hill.

...

...

'A scarecrow... Yes! This is where the bus is... Wait how did... Oh yea Saizo... Big scary monster... Pain in side... And rocks, a lot of them... And more pain.'

My life now is a movie, everyone enjoy the show...

"Tsukune!" 'Moka?' My head was placed on a soft pair of something... "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I guess that... 'Humans' and 'monsters' aren't meant to get along..." 'How could I let her cry again...' "Look at me now... I'm a vampire and I can't do anything... But really back then, Tsukune, all I really wanted was a friend... Whether it was a human or a monster... I don't care if you're human." She wiped some of her tears. "But I think it isn't really impossible?"

"I think-"

"What's with all this lovey-dovey shit?!" Big monster from my movie is now walking towards me...

"Please, I think you should get out of here." He pushed Moka a bit away from himself.

"Tsukune..." She walk a bit, but just watched from where she stopped...

"Ugh Moka I don't care about the monsters, or the school. I just want to be your friend..." I stumbled backwards onto the scarecrow.

"I don't care! You're just getting on my nerves!" A claw to the side followed the aggressive statement.

I just slid on the ground in front of Moka... 'Nothing but a shield and a weak one at that...' And a Moka followed up as she ran towards my body. I reached up and gripped her shoulder.

"I still like you, Moka..." My hand fell and connect with something smooth and cold yet hot...

*Clink*

"My Rosario, it came off..." A red light surrounded her but that was the last thing I saw for a while...

When it vanished, like the other Moka, another Moka stood.

"Moka is transforming..." The memory from earlier today on the roof came up.

...

* * *

_[Flash back]_

"It's okay. Look at the Rosario. When this comes off, I turn to my true form. My very terrifying vampire form..."

I whispered to myself, "You're a real vampire..."

She continued, "That why I wear it. It is a charm to seal my powers away." She stopped and looked at her cross in her hands. "I can't even take it off myself... So..."

_[End of flash back]_

* * *

...

"Th-those eyes... Th-those red eyes...! Th-that silver hair...! The flowing energy! ...S-she's a S-class super monster! A real v-vampire!" By the way he stuttered, I guess he was afraid... 'But isn't Moka still Moka?'

"So then the one who woke me up was you, huh."

'She doesn't look that scary...'

"Wait. What the hell. She is only staring at me... But, I can't stop shaking..." I couldn't stop shaking too... To piss off Saizo, Moka did some excises.

"This isn't right... Wait pull it together man. If I took out a S-class vampire-"

Moka yawned... Either she's really cocky or she's really strong...

"It's time for you to learn your place." Saizo eyes widen in all directions... I think his eyes were touching.

In a flash, Moka was in his face. 'What?! Ho-' She kicked him and that was all it took. Just one small kick. By the looks of it, it looked like Moka didn't try at all.

...

When the dust cleared. Moka still had her leg in the air and Saizo was imprinted in the overhang of rock.

"Yes 'ma, I will remember that." Saizo then just slumped and fainted...

Silver hair danced in the face of the glowing crimson moon. The red slitted glowing with more power and light then the moon. The leaves danced in the heaven (or maybe hells?) of the grounds of Yokai Academy. The insects and bats were frozen with fear. And the ocean didn't dare make a sound.

'It's like she isn't the same Moka she was before... She's so strong.. I do wonder... Which Moka is the real Moka...' I saw three now four now three Mokas'... I got up and was barely standing... Just as I was going to fall Moka caught me. 'This sweet smell... It's the same just like before...

...

* * *

...

I woke up in the lap of (outer) Moka.

"Oh thank goodness! You're finally awake Tsukune!" Her voice had concern in it. 'And her voice is back.' I got off her lap and look at her. "Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere are you?" 'What's happening? Did I dream all this?'

"The bus it doesn't come at different times or different days b-but... Am I reading this right!? It only comes once a m-month?!" 'My luck...' I cried in my head.

'Uh huh. Didn't you know? ...Oh no, you're bleeding! Here let me help you!" I raised my hand to wipe it off but Moka grabbed it and shook her head, pouting ever so cutely...

I blushed when she rubbed the blood on my face until it stopped bleed and I smiled. As always she return the smile and blushed herself. She brought the blood to her face stared at my chest (neck).

"I'm sorry, Tsukune... I can't resist anymore. I'm sorry..." 'Her voice was is so angelic...'

Aaaaanndd...

She jumped on me...

For the fourth time today...

'She bit me again...'

* * *

_**{Why do pop up now?}**_

* * *

**_Someone save me..._**

**_But no one does..._**

**_Because I don't ask for myself..._**

**_I never do..._**

**_Should I now..._**

**[No...]**

**_I'm too busy thinking for other peoples' happiness..._**

**_The sad boy..._**

**_Too busy looking out for others happiness..._**

**_Do you think they don't want this?_**

**(The others won't understand...)**

**_So I don't tell them..._**

**_But what if..._**

**[No...]**

**_I'm the sad boy this all me expressing how I feel and act..._**

**_I'm that young boy who never asks..._**

**_But looks out for other in secret..._**

**_Who would've thought a quiet boy does so much..._**

**_But ask for none or very little..._**

**_For some reason..._**

**_I want to cry..._**

**_But it won't come out..._**

**_Is it right to do this to myself..._**

**{([But it is for everyone else...])}**

**{Right...?}**

* * *

_Done_

_{words} = thoughts on the flashback in Tsukune's mind besides in the riddle or what ever you want to call it_

_( [ ] { } ( ) {([ ])} will be told later...)_

_Just so you know I did take out the part where Tsukune is being all rude to Moka... I didn't like that part... I dislike (because I don't hate anything...) typing in capital letters and extra '!' just to show someone shouting or yelling really loudly... Do you think I use ... too much?_

_This is also the first episode of the show or most of it anyway, just so you know. The first few chapters are flashbacks where Tsukune meets his friends. So you won't have much of an idea on what this story is about. Also, I'm still not sure where to start... I just started reading the manga so I'm not too intellectual on Rosario+Vampire. But to get some kind of idea of the story, there is that (not so) little riddle or poem or what ever you want to __call it__. Most of it is from my bio. There will be more riddles or what every you call them, in the other chapters. The riddles are a memory too._

_Just so you know, I don't edit when I first make the story/chapter. I'll edit it later. But, if you do see any miss-takes (yes i know, but i like to spell it like this), it would be helpful._

_Haz A Nice Day!_

* * *

_Alwayz Haz Cheez,_

_Signing off, Thee HazeAero_

* * *

_**Edit: **I'm not good at editing... But I did fix some (a lot) of things. _

_BPDIDANOCSMOM the thing is that there are some changes if you read it carefully. I won't say anything else. But, the next chapter, if you like, will be one thick chapter of him and his friends meeting._

_I did find a spot to start..._

* * *

_So until next time..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi to all (i doubt anyone is reading this...)_

_My other story **RosarioVampire: Midnight Vampire**_

_is basically the rest of the story, though i may use this story as a project for later or may just delete this story._

_Though,_

_I thank all who red (yes red) this, and/or liked this story, reviewed this, favorite and followed this story._

**_Anywayz_**

**_Anywayz Haz Cheez_**

**_HazeAero_**

**_Haz A Nice Day_**

**_†_**

_Till next time. (I feel like I'm missing something...) _


End file.
